


Hypersensitive

by raidelle



Series: Raidelle's Tumblr Drabbles and Fics [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, FFXV Roadtrip Misadventures, Fluff, Gladio has Allergies, M/M, Really Bad Allergies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Gladio is allergic. To everything.





	Hypersensitive

“Fucking--”

*achoo*

“-- feathered --”

*achoo*

“-- fiends!”

Gladio brought his broadsword down and felled the last of the cockatrices that they needed to dispatch.

“You okay, big guy?” Prompto asked.

“I really don’t know why you love camping so much when you’re allergic to practically _everything_ ,” Noctis said.

“Shut --”

*achoo*

“-- up,” Gladio growled, wiping at his now-runny nose.

Ignis hid his laugh behind a cough. “If we go now, we can turn in the hunt before nightfall and you can get better soon. The reward is more than enough to get you a couple of Remedies.”

“Thanks --”

*achoo*

“-- Iggy. Love --”

*achoo*

“-- you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr! I'm raidelle there, too. :)


End file.
